Ìîðîæåíîå
by Shunkaku Bu1
Summary: Êàê ìîãëè áû ðàçâèâàòüñÿ ñîáûòèÿ äî 2ûõ ÎÂÀ...


©Shunkaku Bu

Ìîðîæåíîå 

Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ àâòîðó ôàíôèêà "Penance"… Ýòî áûëî ÄÅÉÑÒÂÈÒÅËÜÍÎ ñòðàøíî!

_Íàêàçàíèå - ýòî òî, îò ÷åãî èçáàâëÿþòñÿ, ïåðåêëàäûâàÿ åãî íà ïëå÷è äðóãèõ…__  
Ýïèãðàô ê ñàìîìó ïðîèçâåäåíèþ… Ìûñëü ìîÿ._

**Íåîáõîäèìûå ****ïîÿñíåíèÿ****:**

Äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò â îòðåçîê, îïèñûâàåìûé âî âòîðûõ OVA'øêàõ. Òî÷íåå, ôàíôèê âïîëíå ìîã áû ïðåäøåñòâîâàòü èì… 

Äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå ñìîòðåë: â ñàìîì êîíöå ïåðâûõ Òàìàõîìý ñ ïîäíîñîì â ðóêàõ èäåò â ñòîðîíó ñòîëèêà, çà êîòîðûì ñèäÿò Þè è Ìèàêà… Îí îôèöèàíò… Î ñîáûòèÿõ Ôóøèãè íå ïîìíèò ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè-÷å-ãî! 

_Áëàãîäàðíîñòè:_

_Ëèíå-ñàìå, çà âñå. _

_Àâòîðó ôàíôèêà "Penance", çíàòü áû ìíå, êàê åãî (àâòîðà) çâàëè… _

_Âñåì òåì, êòî â ïðîìåæóòêå ìåæäó ïèíàíèÿìè ìîåãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ïîëóäîõëîãî óæå ê òîìó âðåìåíè òåëà, âñå-òàêè çàäóìàåòñÿ: "À âåäü íåïëîõî íàïèñàíî…" _

***

Äåíü áûë ïðîñòî óæàñíûì… Ñîëíöå íà íåáå ïîêàçàëîñü âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ðàç, äà è òî íåíàäîëãî. Ãëóïûé äåíü. Â òàêóþ ïîãîäó íèêòî äàæå èç ïîñòîÿííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé íå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ â êàôå…

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíîé íàðóæíîñòè ñêó÷àë çà ñòîéêîé. Îí ëèøü èçðåäêà ëåíèâî ïåðåðóãèâàëñÿ ñ øåô-ïîâàðîì, îæèäàÿ õîòü êîãî-íèáóäü.

"×åðòîâû ëåòíèå äîæäè!" - Ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü â åãî ãîëîâå. Ïðîìåëüêíóëà, íî ñðàçó æå èñ÷åçëà, ñíåñåííàÿ âîðîõîì äðóãèõ, ïîäîáíûõ åé èäåé…

Îí íåðâíî ïðèãëàäèë ëåæàùèå â íåêîåì ïîäîáèè ïðè÷åñêè âîëîñû. Íåïîñëóøíûå ÷åðíûå ñî ñòðàííûì ñèíèì îòòåíêîì ïðÿäè óïîðíî âîçâðàùàëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà… Íàêîíåö, þíîøà âçäîõíóë è âäðóã ðåçêî îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñòîéêó. Îí ðàññìàòðèâàë ïîòîëîê çàâåäåíèÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî âèäåë åãî â ïåðâûé ðàç.

Îí íå óñëûøàë, êàê òèõî ùåëêíóëà äâåðü è ïîñåòèòåëü, ïåðâûé çà ýòîò íåíàñòíûé äåíü, âîøåë âíóòðü…Îí òèõî ïðîøåë ÷åðåç çàë, óìåëî ëàâèðóÿ ìåæäó ñòîëàìè. Íàêîíåö, þíîøà äîøåë äî ìåñòà ñâîåãî íàçíà÷åíèÿ è ñåë çà ñòîëèê.

Øåô-ïîâàð ðåçêèì æåñòîì ïðèâëåê ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå îôèöèàíòà è êèâêîì óêàçàë òîìó íà ïîñåòèòåëÿ. Òåìíîâîëîñûé þíîøà âûøåë èç-çà ñòîéêè è ïîøåë ê ñòîëèêó, çà êîòîðûì óñòðîèëñÿ ñòðàííûé âèçèòåð.

- ×òî æåëàåòå? - Òàêà, à áðþíåòà çâàëè èìåííî òàê, ñêëîíèëñÿ â ïîêëîíå ïåðåä ïîñåòèòåëåì. Âåæëèâîñòü â îáðàùåíèè ñ êëèåíòàìè î÷åíü öåíèëàñü â ýòîì êàôå, à òåðÿòü ðàáîòó Òàêà íå õîòåë…

- ß õîòåë áû âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó êîôå…

- Õîðî… - Òàêà çàïíóëñÿ íà òàêîì êîðîòêîì è ïðîñòîì ñëîâå. ×òî-òî çíàêîìîå áûëî â ëèöå òîãî áëîíäèíà, ÷òî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñåé÷àñ ÿðêî-ãîëóáûìè, êàê íåáî ãëàçàìè… Ïî÷åìó-òî Òàêå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòè ãëàçà äîëæíû áûëè áûòü íà ãîðàçäî áîëåå ìîëîäîì ëèöå… - …øî, ñýð.

Îí ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ê ñâîåé ñòîéêå ïåðåäàâàòü çàêàç Òàíàêå… Òàíàêà, òîò ñàìûé øåô-ïîâàð, ñ êîòîðûì Òàêà ðóãàëñÿ íåñêîëüêèìè ìãíîâåíèÿìè ðàíüøå, âíèìàòåëüíî âûñëóøàë èíñòðóêöèè, äàííûå áëîíäèíîì ïðè çàêàçå, è óøåë ãîòîâèòü êîôå, îñòàâèâ Òàêó ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñòðàííîãî ïîñåòèòåëÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå…

À òîò òåì âðåìåíåì, ðàçâåðíóë ãàçåòó è íà÷àë åå ÷èòàòü, ñêðóïóëåçíî â÷èòûâàÿñü â êàæäîå ñëîâî êàæäîé ñòàòüè. Òàêå äàæå ñòàëî ñêó÷íî.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò êîôå áûë ãîòîâ, ïðèíåñåí çàêàç÷èêó, à ïîòîì è âûïèò. Íàïîñëåäîê þíîøà ñäåëàë åùå îäèí, áîëåå ñòðàííûé çàêàç. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíè ïðèãîòîâèëè ÷åòûðå Î×ÅÍÜ áîëüøèå ïîðöèè ìîðîæåíîãî, à ïîòîì êòî-íèáóäü îòíåñ áû èõ ïî óêàçàííîìó àäðåñó.

- Íî âåäü ó íàñ íåêîìó åãî îòíåñòè! - Ïîïðîáîâàë âîçìóòèòüñÿ Òàêà.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ! - Øåô-ïîâàð áûë êàê âñåãäà íåóìîëèì. - Ñåé÷àñ íå òàê ìíîãî ïîñåòèòåëåé, òàê ÷òî ìîðîæåíîå âïîëíå ñìîæåøü îòíåñòè òû. Ýòî íàâåðíÿêà óãîùåíèå äëÿ ìàëåíüêèõ äåòåé… Òû âåäü ëþáèøü äåòåé, Òàêà?

- Ëþáëþ… - Þíîøà ïåðåñòàë ñîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî. Çíà÷èò òû ýòî ñäåëàåøü! - Òîí Òàíàêè íå ïðèçíàâàë îòêàçà.

- Õîðîøî. - Âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ñòðàííûé çàêàç÷èê ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîøåë ê âûõîäó.

"Ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ íà óìå âñå âðåìÿ âåðòèòñÿ êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå èìÿ? ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò, "Ñóáîøè"?"

***

Òàêà ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïåøêîì íà âîñüìîé ýòàæ âîò óæå ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò… Ëèôò â äîìå íå ðàáîòàë, êàê âïðî÷åì è âñå îñòàëüíîå… Ñîñòîÿíèå ñòåí è ïîòîëêà òîæå îñòàâëÿëî æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî.

- È êàê ìîæåò òàêîé ïðåçåíòàáåëüíûé ñ âèäó ÷åëîâåê æèòü â òàêîé ðàçâàëþõå? ß âèäåë, êàêèå ó íåãî ÷àñû íà ðóêàõ. Îíè ñòîÿò íå ìåðÿííûõ äåíåã! Ìàðàçì!!!

Âñå òàêæå, ïîäáàäðèâàÿ ñåáÿ ðóãàíüþ, Òàêà íàêîíåö äîáðàëñÿ äî äåðåâÿííîé äâåðè ñ èñêîìûì íîìåðîì.

Îí íàæàë íà êíîïêó çâîíêà è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê ñòåíå… Îòâåòà íå áûëî. Â ãîëîâå ïðîìåëüêíóëà óæàñàþùàÿ ìûñëü. "À ÷òî åñëè ñåé÷àñ ìíå ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè ïî ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì ëåñòíèöàì????"

- ÍÅ-Å-Å-ÅÒ!!!!

- Âû ÷òî-òî õîòåëè, ñýð?

Òàêà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ êðèñòàëüíî-÷èñòûìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Ìèëîå ëè÷èêî ðåáåíêà íàâåâàëî ìûñëè îá àíãåëàõ…

- Äà, ìàëûø. Òóò âàì ïðîñèëè çàíåñòè ìîðîæåíîå…

- Ðåáÿòà! - Ìàëü÷èê îòâåðíóëñÿ îò äâåðè â ñòîðîíó êîìíàò. - Íàì ïðèíåñëè ìîðîæåíîå!!!

- Ìà¸çåíîå??? - Õîð äåòñêèõ ãîëîñîâ îòêëèêíóëñÿ ìãíîâåííî.

- Ñêîëüêî ìû äîëæíû âàì?

- Òî åñòü? - Â ãîëîâå Òàêè ïðîëåòåëà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ñîäðàòü åùå äåíåã çà îäíî è òî æå ìîðîæåíîå, íî îí áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàïèõàë åå îáðàòíî.

- Áðàò óæå îïëàòèë âàì çàêàç?

- Åñëè âàø áðàò - ýòî âûñîêèé áëîíäèí ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè, òî äà.

- Äà, ýòî íàø îíèè-òÿí!!! - Êðîøå÷íàÿ äåâî÷êà ëåò òðåõ îò ðîäó ïîòðåïàëà Òàêó çà ïîäîë êóðòêè. - À îí íå ñêàçàë, êîãäà âåðíåòñÿ?

- Íåò. Íó ëàäíî, ìíå óæå ïîðà. Ïðèÿòíîãî àïïåòèòà, ìàëûøíÿ!

- Ñïàñèáî!!!

Äåòñêèå ãîëîñà åùå äîëãî çâó÷àëè â ãîëîâå Òàêè íà îáðàòíîì ïóòè… À åùå ïî÷åìó-òî ïîâòîðÿëîñü òî ñòðàííîå èìÿ, Ñóáîøè. Ïî÷åìó-òî þíîøà áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî èìÿ…

Åãî ñëîâíî óäàðèëî òîêîì. Îí âäðóã âñïîìíèë âñå. È Êîíàí, ñòðàíó, â êîòîðîé îí ðîäèëñÿ è æèë, è Ñóçàêó, áîãà, êîòîðîìó îí ïðèñÿãíóë íà âåðíîñòü ñàìèì ôàêòîì ñâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ, è Ìèàêó, ñâîþ æðèöó è âîçëþáëåííóþ…

Íî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå: îí âñïîìíèë Ñóáîøè. Ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîÿâèëèñü òåëà åãî áðàòüåâ è ñåñòåð, ëåæàùèå â æèâîïèñíîì áåñïîðÿäêå ïî âñåé êðîõîòíîé êîìíàòóøêå, ãäå îíè æèëè âìåñòå ñ îòöîì, äîæèäàÿñü åãî, Òàìàõîìý, âîçâðàùåíèÿ. Îí âîî÷èþ óâèäåë íåíàâèñòü â ãëàçàõ Õðàíèòåëÿ Ñåéðþþ… Íåíàâèñòü, îáðàùåííóþ íà íåãî.

- ß äîëæåí îòîìñòèòü åìó çà òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ ìîèìè áðàòüÿìè… Çà Þèðåí!

- Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü äðóãèì ñïîñîáîì? - Òèõèé ãîëîñ èç-çà óãëà íå ïîìåøàë ðàçìûøëåíèÿì Òàêè, à òîëüêî ïîäòîëêíóë åãî ê óæàñíîìó âûâîäó.

- Äà! ß ñäåëàþ ñ åãî ìëàäøèìè ñåñòðàìè è áðàòüÿìè òî æå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ ìîèìè!

Òàêà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîáåæàë ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ñåé÷àñ åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ñêîëüêî áåæàòü… Åãî íå âîëíîâàëî, ÷òî êâàðòèðà íà âîñüìîì ýòàæå… Öåëü ïîñòàâëåíà. Öåëü îáíàðóæåíà. Öåëü áóäåò óíè÷òîæåíà.

Òåìíûé ñèëóýò çà óãëîì ñîãíóëñÿ â òðè ïîãèáåëè. Íà ðóáàøêå þíîøè ïðîñòóïèëè êàïëè êðîâè. Ïÿòíî ðàçðàñòàëîñü, ïîñòåïåííî ïîêðûâàÿ âñþ ãðóäü. Çàòåì îí âäðóã ðåçêî ñíÿë ìåøàâøóþ åìó, óæå ñâîðà÷èâàþùóþñÿ îò âíåçàïíî çàñîõøåé êðîâè îäåæäó, è ïîøåë äàëüøå ïî óëèöå… Íà ãðóäè íå áûëî íè ñëåäà îò êàêîé áû òî íè áûëî ðàíû…

Òàêà äîáåæàë äî äâåðè è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîñòó÷àë. Íåò, íå ïîçâîíèë, à èìåííî ïîñòó÷àë. Êèïåâøàÿ âíóòðè ÿðîñòü ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü åìó íåæíî íàäàâèòü íà êíîïî÷êó çâîíêà. Õîòåëîñü ðâàòü, êðóøèòü, óíè÷òîæàòü âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè…

Äâåðü îòêðûë âñå òîò æå ìàëü÷èê.

- ×òî-òî åù…

Îí íå óñïåë äîãîâîðèòü. Òàêà ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îòêèíóë åãî â ñòîðîíó. Ìèìîëåòîì óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ñàìûé ñòàðøèé èç ìàëûøíè ïîêà ìåøàòü íå áóäåò, íà÷èíàþùèé óáèéöà ïîøåë â ñòîðîíó åäèíñòâåííîé æèëîé êîìíàòû â êâàðòèðå.

Îí òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäó ïîìåäëèë, âñòðåòèâøèñü ãëàçàìè ñ ñàìîé ìàëåíüêîé èç ÷åòâåðêè. Ñåé÷àñ îí òîëüêî îñîçíàë, ÷òî ìàëûøåé áûëî ÷åòâåðî. Ìëàäøèé ìàëü÷èê äîãàäàëñÿ îáî âñåì ñðàçó. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòü ñòóë è çàùèòèòü ñâîèõ ñåñòåð. Òàêà âûðâàë ñëèøêîì òÿæåëóþ âåùü äëÿ òàêîãî ìàëûøà èç åãî ñëàáåíüêèõ ðó÷îíîê, à çàòåì… óäàðèë åãî ýòèì ñòóëîì ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõà. Õèëåíüêîå òåëüöå îòëåòåëî ê ñòåíå, îòîçâàâøèñü ïðè óäàðå êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì çâóêîì. Çàòåì Òàêà ðàçâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê äåâî÷êàì. Èñïóãàííûå îãðîìíûå ãëàçà ñòàðøåé èç ñåñòåð ñìîòðåëè ïðÿìî íà íåãî, íå îòðûâàÿñü.

"Äà êàê òû ñìååøü òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü, òû, äüÿâîëüñêîå îòðîäüå?"

ßðîñòü ðàçûãðàëàñü â ïîëíóþ ñèëó… Òàêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ó íåãî íà ãîëîâå äûáîì âñòàþò âîëîñû. Íåò, íå îò óæàñà îò ñîäåÿííîãî, à îò íåïåðåíîñèìîé æàæäû êðîâè, æàæäû óáèéñòâà…

Ïîõîäÿ, ñëåãêà ðàçìàõíóâøèñü, òåì æå ñòóëîì, êîòîðûì îí òîëüêî ÷òî óäàðèë åå áðàòà, Òàêà ðàçìîçæèë ãîëîâó äåâî÷êå. Êàðèå ãëàçà ïðîäîëæàëè, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî… Îäíà èç êðîøå÷íûõ ðó÷åê äåðíóëàñü ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Òàêå, ïûòàÿñü â ïîñëåäíåì ïîðûâå íå äàòü åìó ñõâàòèòü ìëàäøóþ ñåñòðåíêó. Óáèéöà ñïîêîéíî íà íåå íàñòóïèë, íàñëàæäàÿñü çâóêîì õðóñòíóâøèõ êîñòî÷åê…

Ñàìàÿ ìëàäøàÿ äåâî÷êà âñêî÷èëà ñ êîëåí åùå äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê Òàêà íà÷àë óáèâàòü åå ñåñòðó. Îíà óáåæàëà â ïðèõîæóþ, âèäèìî íàäåÿñü òî ëè ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, òî ëè ñêðûòüñÿ çà âõîäíîé äâåðüþ... Óáèéöà ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé.

Ñòàðøèé ìàëü÷èøêà óæå ïî÷òè î÷íóëñÿ. Îí åùå íå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî óæå çàùèùàë áîëåå ìëàäøóþ ñåñòðåíêó ñâîèì òåëîì. Òàêà â ïðèòâîðíîì âîñõèùåíèè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ïîöîêàë ÿçûêîì. Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü.

Îí ðåçêî âûêèíóë âïåðåä ðóêó, ñõâàòèë ìàëü÷èøêó, ðèñêíóâøåãî åìó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. ÅÌÓ, ëó÷øåìó áîéöó Ñóçàêó!!! Äåòñêàÿ øåéêà ñëîìàëàñü ëåãêî, ïî÷òè ñðàçó. Òîíêàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè ñòåêëà èç óãëà ðòà ðåáåíêà, îêðàñèâ áåëûå áîòèíêè Òàêè â êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé öâåò.

Ïîòîì þíîøà ëåãêî îòêèíóë òåëüöå â ñòîðîíó è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äåâî÷êå. Îíà, âèäåâøàÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè ñìåðòü îáîèõ ñâîèõ áðàòüåâ è ñòàðøåé ñåñòðû, æäàëà, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Äåâî÷êà óæå íå ïëàêàëà, ñëåçû, ïðîëèòûå åþ ðàíüøå ñìåøàëèñü ñ êðîâüþ, êàêèì-òî íåâåäîìûì ñïîñîáîì ïîïàâøåé åé íà àíãåëüñêîå ëè÷èêî…

Òàêà íåæíî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ùåêè ðåáåíêà. Äåâî÷êà èñïóãàííî îòïðÿíóëà îò íåãî.

- Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ íè÷åãî òåáå íå ñäåëàþ. Èäè êî ìíå.

Äîâåð÷èâûé ðåáåíîê, îïàñëèâî êîñÿñü íà åãî ðóêè, ïîäîøåë.

Òàêà ìåäëåííî è îñòîðîæíî, áîÿñü åå íàïóãàòü, ïðèæàë ê ñåáå õðóïêîå òåëüöå.

"Þèðåí áûëà òàêîé æå… êàê òû… Íî îí óáèë åå. Òåïåðü ìîÿ î÷åðåäü".

Òàêà ñïîêîéíî çàæàë ìàëûøêå íîñ, îäíîâðåìåííî çàêðûâàÿ òîé æå ðóêîé äîñòóï âîçäóõà êî ðòó. Êîãäà äåâî÷êà îáìÿêëà, îí íà÷àë ìåäëåííî êà÷àòü åå, òàê, êàê îí äåëàë, êîãäà ìàëûøêå Þèðåí íå ñïàëîñü. Êîãäà îíà åùå áûëà æèâà…

Îí íå ñëûøàë, êàê ìåäëåííî îòêðûëàñü íåçàïåðòàÿ äâåðü. Òåìíûé ñèëóýò ïðîñî÷èëñÿ âíóòðü.

- ×òî ÿ âèæó…

- Ñóáîøè?

Òàêà ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Íàä íèì âîçâûøàëàñü ôèãóðà Òðåòüåãî õðàíèòåëü Ñåéðþþ. Ñåé÷àñ îí âûãëÿäåë èìåííî òàê, êàê òîãäà, â òîò äåíü, êîãäà Òàêà, òîãäà åùå Òàìàõîìý, óáèë åãî. Ñèíèå, îñëåïèòåëüíî ñèíèå ãëàçà ïîáëåñêèâàëè èç-ïîä ñâåòëîé ÷åëêè.

- Ìîðîæåíîå…

Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé þíîøà îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîðòî÷êè ïåðåä êîðîáêîé ñ ìîðîæåíûì. Îí àêêóðàòíî îêóíóë ïàëåö â ñëàäêîå ëàêîìñòâî, ïîòîì ñëèçíóë ñ íåãî ðîçîâóþ êàïëþ.

- Ìàëèíîâîå… ×óýé ëþáèò ìàëèíîâîå… Âåðíåå ëþáèë.

- Î ÷åì òû? - Òàêà âñòðåïåíóëñÿ.

- Âîò ×óýé. - Ïàëåö áëîíäèíà óêàçûâàë íà òåëî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîìó Òàêà ñâåðíóë øåþ. - À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðîñèë?

- Òàê æå çâàëè ìîåãî áðàòà, êîòîðîãî òû óáèë, Ñóáîøè.

- Õî÷åøü çíàòü, êàê çâàëè òó äåâî÷êó, êîòîðóþ òû ñåé÷àñ äåðæèøü íà ðóêàõ?

- Äà.

Ñóáîøè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê äâåðè è ïîøåë ê âûõîäó.

- ÑÊÀÆÈ, ÊÀÊ ÅÅ ÇÂÀËÈ!!!!

Ó ñàìîãî âûõîäà, ñòîÿ íà ïîðîãå, õðàíèòåëü Ñåéðþþ òèõî ñïðîñèë:

- À òåáå ýòî âàæíî?

- Äà, ÷åðò ïîáåðè!!!

- Åå çâàëè Þèðåí.

Ñóáîøè ìåäëåííî çàêðûë äâåðü. Îí âçäîõíóë, ãëóáîêî, òàê, êàê ìîæåò âçäûõàòü òîëüêî ñîâåðøåííî ñâîáîäíûé îò âñåãî ÷åëîâåê, è ïîøåë ê ëåñòíèöå. Íà âñåì ïóòè âíèç åãî ïðîâîæàë æóòêèé, ïîëíûé äóøåâíîé áîëè âîïëü.

- Òåïåðü ÿ ñâîáîäåí îò ñâîåãî íàêàçàíèÿ, àíèêè. Æäè ìåíÿ. ß óæå èäó ê òåáå, ãäå áû òû íè áûë…

***

- Îíèè-ñàìà… - Ïîëó îáåçóìåâøèé Òàêà óñëûøàë ýòè ñëîâà äàæå ñêâîçü ïåëåíó ñâîåé áîëè.

- Þèðåí!

- …Òû âåäü êóïèøü Þèðåí ìîðîæåíîãî?

- Êîíå÷íî, Þèðåí, êîíå÷íî!

- Õîðîøî. Þèðåí ëþáèò ìîðîæåíîå. À òû êóïèøü ìîðîæåíîå åùå è äëÿ áðàòüåâ è ñåñòðåíêè Þèðåí?

- ×òî?

Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Òàêà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îíè âñå ñòîÿëè âîêðóã íåãî: ×óýé, ñî ñòðàííî ïîâåðíóòîé øååé è ïîäñîõøåé ñòðóéêîé íà ïîäáîðîäêå, Ã¸êðàí, ñî ñòðàøíîé ðâàíîé ðàíîé ÷åðåç âñå ëèöî, ñêâîçü ýòó ðàíó ïðîñìàòðèâàëèñü êîñòè ÷åðåïà. Ëèöî ñòàðøåé äåâî÷êè óëûáàëîñü îáû÷íîé äåòñêîé óëûáêîé. Ñòðàøíîå ñî÷åòàíèå: ñïëîøíîå êðîâàâîå ìåñèâî è ýòà íàèâíàÿ óëûáêà…

Þèðåí, ñ òðóäîì äâèãàÿ ïîñèíåâøèìè ãóáàìè, íåæíî ïðîâîðêîâàëà:

- Òû âåäü ñäåëàåøü ýòî äëÿ íàñ, äà, áðàòèê?..

***

_Íàêàçàíèå áûâàåò ðàçíûì. ÒÀÊÎÃÎ ÿ áû íå ïîæåëàë äàæå ñâîåìó çëåéøåìó âðàãó… À âû?_

_Äî ñëåäóþùåé âñòðå÷è â "Áàéêàõ èç Êóòîî…"_

26.11.01 


End file.
